


Implications

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: It's easy to take something heard out of context and put it into a situation that's entirely different.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 31
Kudos: 314
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Implications

The art teacher tapped Marinette's shoulder, "Hey, I sent Marc and Nathaniel to get something from the supply closet. Can you go see what's taking them so long?"

Marinette hummed, standing up, "Sure!"

She gleefully headed down the hallway, soon reaching the closet. The designer reached out to grab the doorknob before pausing, hearing voices inside.

"Ow! Try not to be so rough?"

...Was that Nathaniel? She leaned her head against the door in curiosity.

"Hey, I'm trying!"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, this thing's kinda big!"

"You okay?"

"I'm not walking right for the next couple hours."

Marinette's face paled when her mind connected the dots.

"Um, let me try another way.."

"Ah!" A thud against the door scared Marinette back, "Hey, Marc, don't move it that fast!"

"Sorry, sorry! I've never done this before!"

Marinette stepped back, quickly speed walking back to the art room.

Tikki peered up from her purse, "Why didn't you get them?"

Marinette shook her head to get rid of the tint spread on her cheeks, walking back into the room.

"Where are Nathaniel and Marc?"

"They're busy," Marinette responded. She turned to Alix, "You owe me fifteen euros."

Alix blinked, before gawking, "HE'S A BOTTOM?!"

* * *

They really hadn't meant to get into this situation.

Nathaniel had been reaching for something on a high shelf, but somehow it fell over onto him.

Marc quickly starting helping, pushing the shelf off his torso. The movement knocked some other shelves down, directly onto Nathaniel's legs, adding to the first one.

"Why is this storage room so big?" Marc muttered under his breath. He tried moving the shelves again, only for it to shift slightly, apparently making it hurt more for Nathaniel.

"Ow," Nathaniel groaned, "Try not to be so rough?"

"Hey, I'm trying!" Marc protested.

Nathaniel gestured to the shelves covering his legs, "Well, if you haven't noticed, this thing's kinda big!"

Marc sighed, "You okay?"

The shorter male stared deadpan at the ceiling, falling back, seemingly defeated, "I'm not walking right for the next couple hours."

"Um, let me try another way.." He tried moving the shelves again.

"Ah!" Nathaniel shouted in surprise as a box fell off the top of the pile, hitting the door. "Hey, Marc, don't move it that fast!"

"Sorry, sorry! I've never done this before!" 

Nathaniel nodded, "Hey, can you move the top shelf that way?" He pointed to the left. Marc stood up and followed Nathaniel's suggestions, having several near collapses, before they could drag Nathaniel out.

The two boys winced at the mess.

Marc frowned, "Ah, we should tell him what happened..."

* * *

Marinette and Alix started choking on their spit when Nathaniel and Marc reentered the room.

"Sorry, we knocked over some shelves in the room!" Marc apologized.

"I got trapped under some shelves and we spent a while trying to get me out," Nathaniel explained why they were taking so long.

Marinette sighed, relieved, "Oh, so that's what you were doing."

Marc turned to her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"She thought you two were fucking," Alix answered, nonchalantly. 

"You _what_?" Nathaniel interrupted.

"So can I get my money back?" Alix asked Marinette, "Since Nathaniel isn't a bottom and all."

Nathaniel sputtered as Marc spoke up, smiling, "Bold of you to assume that." His smile fell as he slowly realized what he said.

The four of them went silent.

"MARC!"

"Oh my god," Alix covered her face, "There was no hesitation there."

"I DID NOT WANT TO IMAGINE THAT ABOUT MY COUSIN!"

Nathaniel started shaking Marc, shoving his head into the taller boy's arm, screaming.

"LOOK, WE ARE HORMONAL TEENS. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?!" Marc exclaimed.

As the screaming continued, the teacher placed his head in his hands, thanking whatever God was out there that Juleka and Rose were out on a date.

"I just wanted supplies...I just wanted supplies." 


End file.
